conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Euskalduna North America
Encouraged by the Project Still Blue Water, Euskalduna Ontziolak SA decided to go for the North American market in 2004 and bought the Brown Shipbuilding Company (Houston, Texas) to KBR. Later renamed Euskalduna North America'', and after an investment of $ 20 million, the shipyard began building ships for the U.S. Navy in late 2005. History Just after buying the '''Brown Shipbuilding Company, the newly formed Euskalduna North America needed to invest a large sum of money to adapt the shipyard to new needs and to buy two more drydocks able to buy aircraft carriers. Nevertheless, and while the expansion and modernization works were carried out at a good pace, the company secured several contracts for the manufacture of Arleigh Burke Class Destroyers and Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigates for the US NAvy. At that time civil shipbuilding activity was almost zero at all the resources were transferred to the construction of warships. July 2005, and in record time, the new drydocks were finalised and ENA Brown Shipyard became one of the biggest and most modern shipyards in north America. Just after the new drydocks were avaliable, the US Navy ordered two Nimitz Class Aircraft Carriers that were built in the shortest time ever for this type of vessel and were ready to be delivered in February 2007. However, due to the secession of Texas and the creation of the Allied States of America, the ships were delivered to the Allied States Navy who immediately ordered the design and construction of a new type of aircraft carrier; the Texas First Class. Shareholders Euskalduna North America is a wholly owned subsidiary of Euskalduna Ontziolak SA. Types of vessels built The company specializes in the construction, maintenance and transformation of structures and vessels to provide services to the offshore industry. In addition, the company together with its subsidiaries are leaders in the construction and maintenance of warships for some of the world's most important navies. Civil vessels *Semi-submersible drilling Rig *Jack-up drilling Rig *Platform Conversion *Platform Supply Vessel *Anchor Handling Tug Supply Vessel *Heavy Lift Carrier *Floating, Production, Storage & Offloading Vessel (FPSO) *Mono-hull circular column FPSO *Floating, Production & Offloading Vessel (FPO) *Pipelay Vessel *Fallpipe Vessel *Semi-submersible bare deck Vessel Military vessels Retrofited & upgraded *Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier *Wasp Class LHD *Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer *Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate Built *Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier *Texas First Class Aircraft Carrier *Arizona First Class LHD *Southern Class Battleships Facilities ENA Brown Shipyard With the continuous reforms it has undergone since its acquisition to build carriers for the Allied States Navy, ENA Brown Shipyard is now one of the world's most modern shipyards able to build virtually any civilian or military ship. Shipyard facilities *Burning Shop (DNC underwater oxygen plasma & oxy-acetylene machines) *Plate Shop (280m x 36m x 16m, complete with panel line & shell jigs) *Outfit Steel Shop *Module Shop (262m x 42m x 24m, 140t lift & heavy load transfer system) *Turntable *Launchway (max length about 190m, with 85t berth crane) *Pipe Shop (600m2) *Sheet Metal Shop, QA, Test & Trials *Ship Repair Offices & Owner’s Reps *Machine Shop (full range of machine tools) *Machine Shop Wharf (180m, with about 11m water depth) *Pier (300m, with about 11m water depth) *Warehouse (2,700m2, computer-controlled) *Steelyard *Main Offices (Management, Estimating, Engineering, Video-Conference facilities) *Client Facilities & Security *Warehouse & Joiner Shop *Graving Dock (215m x 27.5m, 11m over the sill) *Brown Dock I & II (with 65,000t lift, 280m long x 32m open width x 11m over the blocks. Wingwall cranes 60t) *Brown Docks III & IV **Slipway ***Slipway no. 1: 338 m 58 m ***Slipway no. 2: 338 m 50 m **Assembly Docks ***Dimensions: 1.100 m **Cranes ***Number of cranes: 11 + 1 gantry ***Maximum hoisting capacity: 800 T **Maximum admissible ship size ***In one slipway ****TPM 400,000 ****Length x width: 350 m 62 m ***With simultaneous use of two parallel slipways ****TPM 792,000 ****Length x width: 350 m 110 m Category:EuskadiCategory:Allied States of AmericaCategory:CompaniesCategory:Companies of EuskadiCategory:Companies of ASACategory:Economy